Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film)/Galerie
Trailer Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) - Home Video Trailer (e22318)|Heimvideo-Trailer Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) - Theatrical Trailer (e18682)|Kino-Trailer Clips Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The Patronus|Der Patronus Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Going into The Three Broomsticks|Eintritt in Die Drei Besen Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Scabbers is gone|Krätze ist verschwunden Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Asking Lupin for help|Bitten von Lupin um Hilfe Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The last chime|Der letzte Glockenschlag Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Before the execution|Vor der Exekution Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Care for magical creatures|Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The Dementors by the lake|Die Dementoren am See Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Double Trouble|Double Trouble Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Lupin is leaving|Lupin geht Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Scabbers escapes|Krätze entkommt Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Sirius fights Lupin|Sirius kämpft gegen Lupin Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Grim defeat|Grim-mige Niederlage Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Magical sweets|Magische Süßigkeiten Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The results of the hearing|Das Resultat der Anhörung Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The whomping willow|Die Peitschende Weide Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The empty corridor|Der leere Korridor Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The Monster Book of Monsters|Das Monsterbuch der Monster Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Returning the crystal ball|Rückgabe der Kristallkugel Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Rushing to save Sirius|Beeilung, um Sirius zu retten Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Inside the Shrieking Shack|Innerhalb der Heulenden Hütte Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Quidditch in the storm|Quidditch im Sturm Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Winter arrives|Der Winter kommt Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Hogwarts under lockdown|Hogwarts unter Abriegelung Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Werewolf assignment|Werwolfzuordnung Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Snape and Lupin|Snape und Lupin Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Harry decides to leave|Harry entscheidet zu gehen Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron|Ankunft im Tropfenden Kessel Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The Leaky Cauldron|Der Tropfende Kessel Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The Leaky Cauldron Part 2|Der Tropfende Kessel Teil 2 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The Shrieking Shack|Die Heulende Hütte Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Into the Whomping Willow|Hinein in die Peitschende Weide Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The train stops|Der Zug stoppt Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - All the difference in the world|Der Unterschied in der Welt Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Bad blood will out|Schlechtes Blut Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Cat, rat and dog|Kater, Ratte, Hund Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The castle is secure|Das Schloss ist sicher Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The Marauders Map|Die Karte des Rumtreibers Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) - The Silver Stag|Der silberne Hirsch Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Expecto Patronum|Expecto Patronum Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Escaping the werewolf|Flucht vor dem Werwolf Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Black has been sighted|Black wurde gesehen Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Eavesropping on the Minister|Belauschen des Ministers Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The stone on the pumpkin|Der Stein auf dem Kürbis Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Reuniting with Ron and Hermione|Wiedervereinigung mit Ron und Hermine Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The Hogwarts Express|Der Hogwarts-Express Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Search the skies|Absuchen des Himmels Feast-and-announcements|Fest und Ankündigungen Vorspänne und Abspänne Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - End credits|Abspann Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - End credits Part 2|Abspann Teil 2 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - End credits Part 3|Abspann Teil 3 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - End credits Part 4|Abspann Teil 4 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - End credits Part 5|Abspann Teil 5 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - End credits Part 6|Abspann Teil 6 en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)/Gallery Gefangener Kategorie:Artikel mit Informationen aus Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban